


Пути и способы

by Regis



Category: The Wind in the Willows - Kenneth Grahame
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Мола кое-что не совсем устраивает и он берет дело в свои собственные лапки.





	Пути и способы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ways and Means](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70445) by [QDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/pseuds/QDS). 



> Я подумала и решила, пусть будут Рэт, Мол и Баджер. Не хочу переводить их. Это прямо как имена.

\- Рэтти? Как двое животных, которые... не совсем похожие... ну...

Усики Рэтти беспокойно зашевелились у головы Моли.

\- Моли, что ты пытаешься сказать?

Мол решительно выпалил.  
\- Не то чтобы мне не нравилось обниматься, но было бы здорово попробовать что-то большее! 

\- Что-то большее, что ты имеешь в виду... О, кажется я понимаю. Ну... Если честно, я даже и не знаю что.

\- Ох.

Наступила тишина. Рэт беспокойно ворочался, Мол старался не встречаться с ним взглядом.

Потом Мол осторожно сказал.  
\- Может спросить Баджера... он во многом разбирается. 

\- Мол, у меня нет никакого желания объяснять наши отношения Баджеру! 

Мол вздохнул.  
\- Я думаю, тогда ты не будешь против, если я предложу использовать наши рты.

\- Рты! Что ты собираешься делать... ооох, Моли!


End file.
